farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/My Favorite Games
!!!! SPOILER ALERT !!!! 10. Wolfenstein II: The New Collossus Machine games really perfected the formula with this kickass first person shooter. I usually don't play a lot of shooter games, but this is too good to ignore. Shooting, stabbing and strangling the Waffen S.S. never has looked this good and been so fun. The Nazi's though they defeated B.J. Blaskowitz when the beheaded him in front of the worldwide reich, but B.J. will never truely be killed. Duel Wielding triple barreled shotguns and huge assualt rifles is great and very smooth. Graphics are very slick during combat and the sound effects are simplily divine. The huge machines stomping around and launching themselves at you are amazing and so lifelike. The nazis are so unrelenting, it feels like a constant fight for survival rather than just mowing down grunts. This makes you feel like a legit badass when you do well and rewards quick reflexes. 8.75/10 9. Cuphead My relationship with this masterpiece was short, but very sweet. I have never played a game as hard as this even with my souls experience, so that is saying a lot. Cuphead is all about it's bosses and creativity (obviously) and is a extremely rewarding game. 9.5/10 8. Far Cry 4 Too much space and not enough activity. This game fails to be extremely consistant and you will always be dreading the grind waiting around every corner. The beginning of the game is dreadful to progress through after starting a new game because you go from all guns and upgrades, and will get used to the powerful weapons and skills at your disposal, but become a weak lil bitch again. Of course this is how a lot of games work, but especially with Far Cry in most cases. Pagan (like Vaas in FC3) is the cherry on top. He actually is the stepfather of the main character, Ajay Ghale and loves him as a son. His reaction to you disobeying him, murdering half his military, destroying his solid gold statue, killing his governors, turning the rest of the country of Kyrat and aiming a gun at his face is: "You can shoot me. Boring. or, you can sit down, enjoy some food, and we will scatter your mother's ashes, togethor." Then he sits and gives you a unfazed smirk. I love him. (7.50/10) 7. Call of Duty: WW2 COD has a very, very tiny place in my heart, but I remeber playing with my brother and having a blast! Get it? Call of Duty is a fun franchise, and I don't care about micro dlc, because I just wanna play a few rounds and have some fun. Is that too much to ask? The main reason I play COD is because of Zombies, I love it and i played the fuck out of Black Ops 3 shadows of evil in 2015-2016. 7.25/10 6. Hyper Light Drifter This wordless masterpiece is a must for anyone who likes souls or zelda. I refuse to compare it to souls however because you can't spell ignorant without IGN. This is a colorful game with fast combat and is just an all around great game. 9.75/10 5. Evolve I bet you havent heard of Evolve. 4 futuristic hunters vs a two story tall firebreathing, rock throwing, lightning shooting, lava puking and web spinning badass? Don't mind if I do! The four classes; Assualt, Support, Medic and Trapper MUST coordinate perfectly to reach the monster and kill it before it evolves to a stage 3 and kills them. Not a great game and it is certainly nothing that even casual gamers haven't seen in terms of playability, but the concept and design is unlike any other games. Online play is not recomended, because retarded COD players get on and think that they can take the monster by themsleves and end up getting fucked up. One hunter will do nothing against any monster, you need the other 3 to be able to stand a chance. 6/10 4. Dark Souls 3 Dark Souls 3 has a better vibe than the other two easily and the best bosses to me. I like the loads of weapons too. I find that this is the best of Dark Souls games easily. 8/10 3. Nioh Feudal japan infested with demons is awesome enough already. Add tons of weapons skills and weapons is perfect too. The protagonist is pretty bland and uninteresting to me, but the bosses are almost better than all the souls games. 9.75/10 2. Bloodborne Gothic Yharnam is always a pleasure to have a good beast hunt every now and then. Bloodborne is consistant, interesting and easy to love. The score is pretty damn impressive and the enemies and bosses all are amazing as hell. I actutally look forward to farming echoes and "grinding" in bloodborne because combat is so exciting and badass. Hunter V Hunter fights are a spectical, i would say and they happen fairly frequently. The Boss designs are breathtaking and astoundingly and nigh flawless. The lack of weapons are a very mild setback, but there are only so many types of weapons that could fit in this setting before it gets silly and bordeline tedious, so props to FROM for having self control. 9/10 1. Hollow Knight Hollow Knight is better than bloodborne to me, because of the dark and almost cute feeling the charatcers give off. Combat is fun and fluid and is complimented my the best bosses in my opinion in comparison to any other game. The two DLC expansions; Grimm Troupe and Hidden Dreams are great in there own unique ways. I love the NPC's more than the NPC's from any other games easily. 10/10 Category:Blog posts